frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fan Olafa/ Pingwiny z Krainy Lodu Rozdział 7
Szósty rozdział Teraz właśnie patrzę się na figurkę mojego Juliana. A wy- co dostaliście na Dzień Dziecka? Informuję, że..... w na- stę- pnym- ro- dz- zia- le bę- dą ku- cy- ki Po ny! Ale jako czarne charaktery, oczywiście. Będzie też ten, którego wymyśliłam, gdy byłam BroNiaczem (nazwa wymyślona przeze mnie, NIE KOPIOWAĆ - a może pozwolę ...). Emm.. trochę odbiegłam od tematu... Oto następny rozdział PzKL! *********************************************************************************************** Pioseneczka bez tytułu - (na rytm: Ja chciałbym ci pomóc) Elsa: Tylko ja doskonale wiem Jakie złe są moce me Przez to wszystko, muszę ja zyć w samotności W samotności! Anna:Wokół nas wielkie góry są Na zboczach każdej Śnieg lśni nocą A ja trafiłam Do królestwa w izolacji W izolacji! Ooo! Elsa: Lecz ja Ja mam tę moc Rzaem: Ja, ja mam tę moc Elsa: I rozpalę to, co się tli Anna: Ja, ja mam tę moc Razem: Ja mam tę moc Anna: I dotrzeć do niej uda się mi. Wszystko będzie idealnie Więc co tam burzy gniew... Elsa: Wreszcie ja ślad zostawię! thumb|318px| Elsa (w 100% narysowana długopisem) I zza krat wyjdę Tak jak jakiś wolny ptak I nie będzie tak jak za starych lat I zamiast łez śmiech będzie Czeka mnie wieczny raj i bezpieczny kraj Więc co tam jest mi burzy gniew.. Stanęłam w słońcu dnia I oto cała ja Oto cała ja... ****************** Śnieg właśnie przestał sypać, a łąka ukazała się w całej krasie. - Jak tu piękne..- rozczulił się Szeregowy, i o mało nie zemdlał, gdyż urzekł go piękny krajobraz. -Ogarnij się- rzekł Rico. -Szefie...- powiedziała Anna- Tam jest taki mały punkcik, i staje się coraz większy... I pobiegła zobaczeć co to jest. Jej oczom ukazał się coś, co przypominało pingwina, ale było... bez dzioba. -Och, jaki biedny...- zasmuciła się, lecz zaraz po chwili podbiegła do Rico, i wyjęła mu z buzi marchewkę, orza zmusiła go. by wyżygał jej scyzoryk. Z marchewki, używając scyzoryka, wystrugała dziób, i podarowała tej pingwinopodobnej istocie. -O, dzięki...- odezwała się istota. -Em... a ten tu skąd?!- wrzasł Skipper, wielce zaskoczony widokiem. - O, hej dzieciaczku! Jestem O.L.A.F, i trochę brakuję mi ciepła! -O.L.A.F? Od czego jest ten skrót?- spytał Szeregowy,z usłyszalnym zdziwieniem w głosie. Wtedy Kowalski wyjął łąmacz szyfrów. -To chyba... Olaf Lava Atanazy Frugo?- mruczał. -Nie! To jest Oliwą Lawowany Antarktyczny Frajer, w skrócie O.L.A.F, jak już wcześniej mówiłem, a może nie... -Ale chodzi ci o to, że może ten skrót oznacza coś innego, czy że...?- Kowalski przestał rozumieć. -No dobra, spokój!- zbeształa go Anna- No to dobrze O.L.A.Fie , jestem Anna.. " I w oczach siostry jestem niczym" pomyślała ze smutkiem, lecz odpędziła te myśli, gdy usłyszała chrząkanie O.L.A.Fa -..a ten najmniejszy to Szeregowy, największy- Kowalski, najgrożniejszy- Rico, a ten z płaskim czołem, to Ski... Miała powiedzieć "Skipper", lecz nie zdążyła, ponieważ Szef zamknął jej dziób. - Cicho, ruda!- wrzasł, a do O.L.A.Fa powiedział- Niczego tu nie widziałeś... I zwiał. -Emm... co temu płaskołbowemu się dzieje?- Spytał się O.L.A.F, patrząc na Annę. -No.. czasem mu odbija...- powiedzieli razem Kowalski i Szeregowy, a Rico rzekł: -Ta. -A teraz, dzieciaczki wam się przedstawię... ************************************** A tymczasem, gdy Anna znosiła trudy podróży, Elsa siedziała sobie w swym lodowym zamku i rozmyślała. -Elsa! Elsa! Gdy to usłyszała, tak się zdziwiła, że spadła z krzesła.. tronu (oczywiście on też był z lodu). -Och, witaj, kochana! A teraz odejdź- powiedziała starsza siostra. -No proszę cię... czemu tak uciekasz ciągle ode mnie?- spytała ze smutkiem, i tymi słowami rozpoczęła długą dyskusję. Elsa powoli czuła, że jest coraz bardziej wnerwiona tym, że może swoją siostrę zranić, więc z zdenerwowania powiedziała słowa: - Idź sobie, nie chcę cię znać! Ogarnął wtedy Annę wielki smutek, a potem wielka złość. Nie panując nad sobą, wrzasła: -Czemu nigdy nie chciałaś mnie znać?! Czemu ty zawsze musisz mnie ranić?! Pewnie chcesz wyrzucić mnie za drzwi! Za te,które kochasz mi zatrzaskiwać przed twarzą! A zresztą wydaje mi się, że proroctwo mówi o tobie! Elsę wtedy zamurowało -O jakim proroctwie..? Nie wi...- aczkolwiek siostra nie pozwoliła jej skończyć. -Wiesz, o jakim! Nie udawaj niewiniątka, nie zgrywaj się! Wtedy Elsa zrobiła niekontrolowany gest skrzydłem, przez który.. Przez który trafiła Annę lodową drzazgą w serce. Aczkolwiek Elsa nie odczuła wtedy żadnego żalu, ani rozpaczy, ponieważ.. Zapomniałam wcześniej napisać, że gdy Królowa Śniegu uderzyła ją w skrzydło, to też rzuciła na nią czar polegający na tym, że osoba zaczarowana, jakiś czas później, zmieniała się stopniowo w osobę niegodziwą. -Panowie, musimy zawieźć Annę do kogoś mądrego!- powiedział Skipper, pokazując Elsie chłodne spojrzenie. Ona mu je odwzajemniła, i miała wielką ochotę mu coś zrobić. -Szefie... przykro mi, ale niestety nie ma tu takiej osoby... Chyba że oprócz mnie-powiedział Kowalski, a Szeregowy powiedział: -Troole! -Tak, ja właśnie to miałem...-powiedział Kowalski i się zarumienił- Szeregowy, a gdzie one mieszkają? Rico wyżygał mapę, a Szeregowy wziął mapę i pokazał skrzydełkiem. -Tu. -Dobra panowie, Rico Annę tam zawiezie. A my tymczasem- idziemy lać się z Elsą! *************************************************************************************************** Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania